


Beauty and the Beast

by Akuoni, scribensdracones



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forced Bonding, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, dubcon, forced eating, onesided love at first sight, positive character development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuoni/pseuds/Akuoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born a Tal-Vashoth and considering himself to be predestined to grandness- Ketojan has very concrete plans to take over Thedas. When his two best friends bring the beautiful altus mage Micael, it seems the qunari has now everything he needs to set his plans in motion. However, the centuries of war between Tevinter and Qunari cause tension and hostility- both the spoiled Micael and the stubborn warlord Ketojan will have to put down layers of self-defense, bad faith and old prejudice in order to be able to find both peace with each other and with themselves  </p><p>/ A story based entirely on original characters and character development</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

Pale sunrays fell through the high windows of the room in the highest tower of Fort Damor. The furniture had seen better days, but everything was clean and in order, the grey curtains moved slightly in the warm, dry breeze from outside. Western Anderfels was most bearable in spring and autumn, for the winters were unbearably cold and the summers incredibly hot and dry. Upon entering the room, his gaze first fell on the bed on the northside and the thin body sprawled out on it. Dalish already said that they got him someone very _cute_. The large qunari stopped in the middle of the room and finally turned his head to the human man who placed books into one of the empty shelves. Their 'guest' would probably appreciate having something to do when the days were long and lonely. Ketojan deemed himself a busy man and he supposed that the lad Nob got him would be bored often enough. 

“Who did you bring here?”, he asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest and now stepped closer to the bed. Ebony curls sprayed out over the white pillow, long lashes, a small, cute nose, the mouth slightly opened. Such a pretty face, nearly girlish, he had a hard time figuring the lad's actual age. He knew Nob wouldn't drag an actual kid here. Andraste's Tits, he was beautiful. Despite the gaunt cheeks and the unhealthily pale face, he was incredibly beautiful and something about that little human made him feel oddly... protective. 

“This is Micael Everius. His father is part of the old tevinter nobility, member of the magisterium by birth. His mother is a magister too. I know you're not that fond of mages, boss, but I suppose you'll know how to handle them?”  
“He looks so meager... is he sick? Come on, someone who probably got some goldshitting donkeys at home can't be healthy and this thin.”  
“Nay, none that I know of. Just a little warning, I observed him for a few days first. Kind of a brat, but nothing out of the ordinary.” Nob was shuffling through the pages of a book as he spoke, then he shrugged and put it on the shelf. 

Ketojan was surely someone extraordinary. Born to two Tal-Vashoth in the Free Marches, passed templar training and made just the right friends, decisions and investments. He was really no businessman, but fortuna was kind to him, one could say. He had wealth and soon he would have enormously much power. Loyal, albeit odd friends and the consort was taken care of too, now. A mage, not really the most preferable choice, but he trusted his friend to know what he was doing- and whom he was bringing here. Only needed that old lab rat to get reliable results with his experiments. The research was expensive. Test subjects... he liked to just not think about that at all. He had other people to take care of that for him. It all would serve a good purpose, he told himself. And when he was in power... then Thedas would be truly free. 

“I see. He's pretty... You and Dalish will take good care of him. You know, the whole program. Make the lad feel good here.” He knew that the Tevinters couldn't stand qunari, generally, and so he supposed it would be kinder to give him a few days. And yet he stepped closer and crouched down in front of the bed, one hand on the soft blanket. He heard Nob confirming his request. Of course, he knew they'd love to _take care_ of someone this pretty. He certainly would have a lovely voice when speaking, and even more lovely when moaning. For a second, he considered giving in to the temptation of ruffling the black curls on that little head, then he decided not to risk waking him. Never quite got how effective Nob's sedatives were, he wouldn't want to wake him up. This Micael.. he looked so sweet and fragile, disturbing this innocent peace of sleep just seemed wrong to him right at the moment.

But while the sweet Micael looked like the innocent flower- he was the serpent under it. 

__

  
There are few things the Tevinters enjoy more than a tale of Qunari defeat!  
\--- A Letter from Tevinter   


“Gale....” No response, and so the young mage called out the name a second time, louder. Usually, he'd hear the door being opened, followed by an amiable _'yes, Master?'_ , but it was absolutely silent. His head hurt, he felt sick, his stomach ached with hunger, a feeling he was entirely unfamiliar with, and so he sat up, one hand wandering up to his messy hair. Damn. He'd have to ask Gale to bring his comb too, once she bothered showing up. Probably in the kitchen with the other slaves. “Antonous?” He called for his valet while rubbing his eyes sleepily. No response either, although he was supposed to be near his master at all times. The room felt cold, and the bed was weirdly hard, he'd probably have too much wine last night, again. Everything ached and he decided he needed something against that moderate hangover.

Once the young tevinter actually opened his eyes and looked around, his heart seemed to stop for a second, then pick up in alarmingly fast pace. This was not his luxurious bedroom. Not the heavy velvet of midnight blue curtains, but instead this plain, depressing grey. This was not his bed with the translucent silk of the curtains that shielded him from insects coming through the windows. This was not the white marble of his floor, but merely cold stone. This was not his room, and the mere realization that he was not as home, for this was certainly no room in his father's manor, already was enough to make the young mage feel like panicking. Maker, did he...? No, he certainly could not have been _this_ drunk! “Gale? Antonous? Lira?” He was up now, pacing the room with wide strides towards the window. He saw nothing but cold stone outside, a mountainous environment that seemed so desolate and hostile that he wondered what kind of person would live in such a place. He was not at home and this realization let tears rise into his eyes. He mustn't cry. What would mother say if she saw him crying like that? What would father think if he heard his son cried just because he was somewhere strange? And yet the young man started to cry, weeping bitter tears, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. He was afraid. He wanted to go home. But everything would be alright, he told himself. His sister would come. His mother would come. Father would come. They would find him and save him.


End file.
